Happy Birthday Hinata chan!
by Hina-chancares8
Summary: A small series of three oneshots dedicated to my favorite character on her birthday. There is a NarutoXHinata oneshot a SasukeXHinata oneshot and a GaaraXHinata oneshot. Enjoy. and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. NarutoXHinata

**A/N: Happy Birthday Hinata-chan! This series of three one shots is dedicated to my favorite character. The first one shot will be a Naruto and Hinata. The second one will be a Sasuke and Hinata which will also be dedicated to my friend Sam whose birthday is also today. The last one will be a Gaara and Hinata one shot for all of the fans of my Gaara and Hinata stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**NarutoXHinata**

"So Naruto…" Sakura began as she watched the blonde boy slurping up the noodles in his ramen bowl.

"Hm?" Naruto grunted his mouth full.

"What are you going to get Hinata for her birthday?" Sakura asked.

"Birthday?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Oh no! You idiot!" Sakura groaned. "Hinata invited you to her birthday tonight."

"Uh…oops?" Naruto said looking at Sakura sheepishly.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, making Naruto wince, preparing for her to strike.

However no smack came, instead he heard her get up and slam some money on the counter.

"You're not mad?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm mad." Sakura growled. "But instead of wasting my precious energy on you I want you to stop and think."

Naruto looked at her confused for a moment, mentally thinking 'Wow I got off easy this time.' But Sakura gave him a glare that froze his blood.

"I want you to think…of all the times Hinata has stood by YOU. Has taken the initiative and been there for YOU." Sakura said, her anger melting into disappointment. "Maybe the Hyuuga's have better vision then everybody thinks, because she saw in you something no one else ever has."

Naruto looked even more confused than before making Sakura even angrier. So angry in fact, that the hand cracked the wood of the counter.

"She loves you! God! If you stopped wasting your time on something that will NEVER happen," she said referring to herself. "And you opened your eyes; maybe your tiny brain would be able to register that there was someone else. Someone who only has eyes for you."

With that Sakura left the ramen bar so that she wouldn't cause any more damage with her massive strength. Naruto stared into the cloudy broth of his soup, his mind trying to absorb everything Sakura had told him.

'You're an idiot.' The nine tailed fox said simply.

He ignored his demon and laughed before attempting to eat again. But he soon found he was no longer hungry.

"Hinata-chan doesn't love me!" he said out loud. "Sakura-chan's wrong. She's been wrong before." Naruto reasoned.

Ayame looked at her father and he nodded, so she approached their best costumer cautiously and smiled softly.

"Hey Naruto." She said brightly.

"Oh hey Ayame." Naruto said distracted.

"I heard you and Sakura arguing." Ayame said.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"I also couldn't help over hearing that it was about Hinata-chan." Ayame continued.

Naruto nodded and then paused, glancing up at the young women. Ayame saw the confusion and gave him an encouraging smile, telling him to continue with what he was going to say.

"Sakura said, Hinata-chan loves me." Naruto began. "But she can't love me…she doesn't love me."

"If you're so sure of that then why do you seem so confused?" Ayame asked wisely.

"Well Sakura told me to think of all the times Hinata's been there for me, but I can't think of any." Naruto said.

Ayame felt of rush of anger at the blonde boy's idiocy but she forced it down and put on a not to convincing smile.

"Well I seem to remember someone's tenth birthday, and a certain Hyuuga being the only one who remembered." Ayame spoke, trying to give him some hints.

Naruto thought for a minute and the memory came flooding back, plain as day.

Flash Back

Naruto sat next to Sasuke at Ichiraku, the Uchiha ignored his babbling friend as he continued to eat slowly.

"Guess what today is Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Leave Sasuke alone day?" the Uchiha asked sarcastically.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn." Sasuke grumbled.

"It's my tenth birthday teme!" Naruto said offended.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response as he lifted his bowl to his mouth in order to drink the broth.

"N-Naruto-kun." A soft voice said from behind the two boys.

They both turned and saw a flushing Hyuuga Hinata, standing in front of them holding a perfect white cake with a crudely drawn orange fox on it.

"Oh hey Hinata." Naruto said absentmindedly before turning around to finish his food.

"U-Uh Naruto-kun I w-want to g-g-give you this c-cake for your b-bir…" She stuttered out her face red as a tomato but she never got to finish as Ino and Sakura came barreling towards them.

Everyone in the stand soon became engrossed in the oncoming collision as Hinata was knocked foreword landing face first into the cake she worked so hard on, splattering white and orange frosting

everywhere. Sasuke groaned and side stepped most of the frosting, however some still landed on his shorts. More frosting plopped into Naruto's ramen but the majority was on Hinata's face.

"Look what you did now forehead girl!" Ino cried.

"I didn't do it! You did it Ino you pig!" Sakura argued.

"Can you both just shut up?" Sasuke growled, grabbing the back of Hinata's jacket and hoisting her to her feet. "Instead of arguing over whose fault it is you should be apologizing!"

The two girls looked at each other before turning to Hinata and preparing to apologize but Naruto interjected.

"Hey! Don't yell at Sakura-chan Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke looked at the blonde dumbfounded then looked at Hinata who had tears gathering in her eyes. He looked back at Naruto again a disgusted expression on his face making Naruto feel small. He grabbed a napkin and shoved it at the Hyuuga before turning to leave.

"Unbelievable!" Sasuke shouted speed walking away.

"H-happy b-b-birthday Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said softly trying to clean the frosting off her face.

"Oh yeah that's great Hinata-chan." Naruto said absently before turning to Sakura. "Wait up Sakura-chan let's go have lunch! Hinata's cake ruined my ramen!"

End Flashback

Naruto blinked a few times and then covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply.

"I am an idiot."

---Page break---

"Hinata-sama." Neji said opening her door slowly.

"Yes nii-san?" Hinata asked standing her lavender colored kimono matching well with his white one.

"The formal dinner is about to start." Neji said smiling at his cousin's anxious expression.

"And Naruto?" she asked breathless.

Neji frowned and noticed the tears that quickly gathered in Hinata's eyes. The elder Hyuuga tried to think of a way to keep his smaller cousin from crying.

"I t-think he might be on a mission." Neji said not noticing his momentary stutter.

"Don't l-lie to me N-neji." Hinata said weakly.

"He forgot." Neji said looking away.

He heard a shuddering sob and Hinata hugged herself tightly, letting a single tear slide down her made up face before turning to her cousin with a watery smile.

"I shouldn't keep my guests waiting should I?" she said linking arms with him.

"Of course not. But remember," he said looking at her with a smile. "This is the day you've been waiting for."

Hinata nodded, but she trembled with unshed tears.

---Page break---

Naruto stealthily climbed over the Hyuuga's garden wall. He silently cheered for being so stealthy and then he frowned, when he tried to get through the front gate they wouldn't allow him in. He shrugged before jogging as quietly as possible through the lush Hyuuga gardens. He counted at least five koi ponds before he came to a clearing. The flowers bloomed the best and the most beautiful here, the pale moonlight made everything glow almost as if everything was magic. He stopped when he noticed a dark haired girl in a black kimono practicing gentle fist movements slowly. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"No." was the cold reply. "I am Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister."

"Oh." Naruto said sheepishly. "I'm here for the party so if you could just point me in the direction I'll be on my way."

"This is an important night for onee-chan." Hanabi continued, her slow steady moves never ceasing. "After tonight she will be running the Hyuuga clan in my father's stead."

She whipped around a katana that had been hidden earlier pointing dangerously close to his neck, making him gulp.

"If you were invited why did you arrive by climbing over our wall?" she asked.

"W-well you s-see." He began nervously.

"Enough talk!" she snapped. "I will not let you ruin tonight for onee-chan!"

The blade came at him quickly. He barely dodged and made a mad dash for the closest door that led into the house. Hanabi followed closely behind, slashing with the Katana when she felt she could land a hit. Another door soon appeared and Naruto ran even faster before dashing into the room and slamming the door on the younger girl. He breathed a sigh of relief, but an aggravated clearing of the throat sent his heart racing again. He turned slowly and saw Hiashi standing before him.

"Uzumaki." He hissed through gritted teeth. "I thought I told the guards not to let you in."

"They wouldn't I snuck in." Naruto stated somewhat proudly.

They stood face to face in one of the many sitting rooms in the compound. There were two doors into the room, the one behind Naruto and the other behind Hiashi. A fire crackled in the fire place; an old samurai sword lay untouched on the mantle. Hiashi strode to it quickly and unsheathed it.

"You will never make my daughter cry again, Uzumaki!" he said seriously.

The door behind Naruto burst open and Hanabi pointed her sword to the blonde mans back.

"You made onee-chan cry?" she asked. "Then sir, you will not be leaving this house alive."

Father and daughter ran at the blonde menace trying to cut him to pieces. Naruto made it out the second door and used a shadow clone to block the way for a few moments. Each hall looked the exact same to him and he had no idea where he was going. The sound of splintering wood filled his ears. He sped up and suddenly he recognized voices coming from up ahead.

'I'm saved!' he thought as he entered the brightly lit room.

Everyone sat at a long white table, at the head sat Hinata. To Hinata's left Neji sat and on her right there was an empty seat and in front of her sat the biggest most decorative cake Naruto had ever seen.

They had just finished singing happy birthday and her eyes were closed as she made her wish. Hanabi and Hiashi burst into the room making Naruto jump on the table where he began to run before he tripped over a snoozing Shikamaru. Then everything went white. He sat up and wiped the cake chunks and white frosting from his eyes and mouth so he wouldn't suffocate. Looking around he assessed the damage.

Cake had splattered in Neji's hair and Naruto seemed to be sitting in the majority of it. He looked up and saw Hinata's stunned face, covered in her birthday cake. Her eyes were wide, tears threatening to leak out and her lips slightly parted. The blonde felt a pang in his heart and without realizing what he was doing he took a finger and gathered a glob of cake and frosting from Hinata's cheek and shoved the glob into her open mouth, surprising her further. He smiled warmly as her cheeks began to flush.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan."


	2. SasukeXHinata

**A/N: Okay now for the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**SasukeXHinata**

'For Sakura.' Sasuke mentally chanted over and over again as he made his way to the Hyuuga compound.

He had only been back in Konoha for a month. When he returned his blonde best friend welcomed him with open arms, as did Kakashi. Sakura seemed to be the only one who hadn't come around.

Flash Back

"I just don't think that I can trust you anymore." Sakura said softly.

"Alright then how do I prove it to you?" Sasuke asked.

Although the Uchiha would deny it until the day he died he had developed small, teeny, practically microscopic feelings for his old teammate and now that Itachi was dead he was looking to settle down. For days and days he did things for Sakura. Coming to her at every beck and call, doing whatever she asked of him. She even had him doing her favors on Christmas. Finally Sasuke had enough and on the day after Christmas he confronted her.

"Listen Sakura, I have been doing anything and everything you have asked of me." Sasuke said seriously. "Can you trust me yet."

"No." was her simple answer.

"What more do I have to do?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Alright Sasuke." She said reaching into her back pack and producing a small porcelain doll. "Tomorrow is Hinata's birthday and I can't make it because I have stuff to do." She said lamely. "So I want you to go as a representative of both of us. Send my apologies and give her the doll. I WILL ask her about your behavior and if you do it well I'll finally trust you again."

Sasuke didn't answer and simply took the doll from her and walked away.

End Flash Back

He knocked on the door of the Hyuuga compound. In seconds the door was answered by a gloomy looking maid. She brightened however when she saw him.

"Hi." He said, trying to be polite. "I know today's Hinata-san's birthday and I have a present for her…"

But he didn't get to finish as the maid pushed him inside. She smiled warmly before leading him down the blank and empty halls of the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke inwardly groaned, he wanted to just drop off the present so that no one else at the party made him stay when they saw him, but he now realized it couldn't be helped. That's when he realized something, it was way to quite. There couldn't possibly be a party going on. He was suddenly on guard watching everything closely. The maid suddenly stopped short making Sasuke bump into her. Turning and looking at him she smiled sadly.

"Please be kind to Hinata-sama." She pleaded. "She's a caring and gentle girl; don't let her get hurt anymore."

The maid then bowed and slid open the door revealing the elaborate Hyuuga garden. It was decorated for a party but there was no one there. Sitting at the edge of a pond sat Hinata. She wore a plain black shirt and black pants her ninja sandals sat next to her.

"Um…Hello?" Sasuke said uncertainly.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked without turning around.

"I heard today's your birthday…" he began awkwardly before approaching her slowly. "Where is everyone?"

"Well my father, my sister and my cousin are all out. Hanabi is going on a shopping spree because she graduated with the highest marks; Neji is having a fancy lunch because his chunin team was just promoted to Jounin." Hinata said in a monotone. "Everyone else I guess forgot."

"Everyone?" Sasuke asked, he felt bad for the lonely girl.

"Yes everyone." Hinata said.

"Well I didn't and neither did Sakura." He said taking a seat next to her and holding out a present.

She took it before turning on her Byakugan and peeking inside the box. Her face was surprised at first before turning back to her blank emotionless face.

"Don't you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the same doll I gave Sakura for her birthday this year." Hinata answered.

"Oh." Sasuke simply said, angry at how insensitive Sakura was.

Silence fell between the two and Sasuke remembered what the maid had told him. 'Hinata-sama is a caring and gentle girl.'

"How are you sure everyone forgot?" Sasuke said. "Maybe they have other things, more important things to do."

Hinata didn't answer and merely stood before grabbing his hand and leading him to the back wall of the garden. With a swift leap they were both in a tree and then Sasuke saw something that made him angry, so angry his Sharingan activated. Below them, basking in the shade of the tree was Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"This is so boring!" Naruto whined. "Isn't there anything to do?"

"Not that I know of." Shikamaru answered, eyes closed.

"Hmmm." Kiba thought for a moment before shrugging. "Nope."

"Sakura and Ino won't be back from shopping for another few hours." Naruto said yawning.

"Just chill Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Take a nap or something."

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata but the Hyuuga was already gone. He jumped from the tree and slowly made his way back to where Hinata had been sitting earlier. She was sitting there again her face blank. He felt uncomfortable. Today was the first day he had ever spoken to the girl. Sure it was sad she had no friends that would come to her birthday but Sasuke wasn't here to make friends. He was here to make Sakura trust him again.

"You can leave if you want Sasuke-san." Hinata said. "I'll tell Sakura you were a perfect gentleman."

The dark haired boy shrugged and started to walk towards the house. However he stopped and looked back.

"You know," he began slowly. "The reason everyone forgot it was your birthday is because you don't give them something to remember."

She turned and stared at him mouth a gape at his forwardness. Sasuke turned back to her.

"You let people use you. You're meek and you're quite." Sasuke continued. "If you want to make people remember then you need to give them something to remember."

She stood and he walked closer to her getting angrier and angrier at her dumbfounded look.

"Stop being considerate of others feelings! Speak your mind; let everyone know how you're feeling." Sasuke interjected. "You know there just using you!"

She looked at him with glassy eyes, her face innocent and Sasuke inwardly flinched knowing that the tears would start soon.

"Your right." Hinata said.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Your right Sasuke-san!" Hinata said smiling.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a small table where food was spread out and picked up a cupcake. She shoved a candle in the middle and lit it. Not even waiting for Sasuke to start singing she closed her eyes, made a wish and blew the flame out.

"What are you…?" he began confused.

"I made my birthday wish!" Hinata said excitedly.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked, feeling like he was three.

"I wished that from now on I will stand up for myself and be noticed!" Hinata said determined. "And it's all thanks to you."

Sasuke looked at her confused wondering where this bolder more emotional Hinata had come from when he felt her give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke-san! You are the first person to see the new and improved Hinata." She paused smiling wide. "Actually you were the one who made the new and improved Hinata!"

She giggled and opened her arms feeling free for the first time. Sasuke stood by watching her, a slight blush staining his cheeks. A few minutes later Hinata led him to the outside of her house.

"Thank you again Sasuke-san!" she said waving.

"Stop thanking me!" He said flustered. "And it's Sasuke, not Sasuke-san."

She paused, her emotionless blank face appearing before another heartwarming smile spread across her features.

"Arigotou Sasuke."

"I said STOP thanking me."

---The Next Day---

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried running to catch up with the Uchiha.

He turned and waited for her to catch up before they both began walking again. The pink haired girl smiled.

"Hinata said you were really nice yesterday and that I should start trusting you again." She said.

However Sasuke didn't reply as he saw the Hyuuga heiress talking to Naruto. He held up a hand to silence Sakura and they both turned to watch.

"Naruto." Hinata began. "Ever since w-we were little I've liked you. Even l-loved you." She took a deep breath before smiling. "I just thought you should know that."

The blonde stood there stunned, Sai watched in awe as the dark haired girl began to walk away as if she had just stated that the sky was blue. Sasuke smiled a little proud that he got through to the once timid girl.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could get some coffee." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke continued to watch Hinata as she walked towards the training grounds trying not to tremble and Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

"Maybe some other time." He called as he ran after Hinata.

He soon caught up with the Hyuuga heiress, his face stoic.

"So I heard your confession to Naruto." He said trying to start conversation.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm proud of you." He continued.

"Good." She said smugly.

"But." He said, earning a confused expression from her. "Sakura said you told her I was a perfect gentleman."

"So?" Hinata asked.

"So you lied." Sasuke clarified. "I thought I told you not to consider anyone's feelings but your own."

"A good learning mind doesn't always act like a sponge but like a sifter." Hinata said wisely.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke sighed. "Oh and by the way." He said stopping.

Hinata turned and looked at him funny before he leaned down to her level and pecked her on the cheeks making her face turn bright red.

"Tag. You're. It." He said before sprinting away.

"Oh you're on Uchiha!" Hinata cried running after him.

Sasuke looked back and saw Hinata was chasing after him smiling and laughing as she went.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Sam!**


	3. GaaraXHinata

**A/N: YAY! Last one and my fav of all GAARA AND HINATA! BTW this can be considered a side story to The Ghost of You or it can just be a random Gaara and Hinata one shot, it really doesn't matter.**

**Disclaimer: …**

**GaaraXHinata**

"Hold still!" Kankurou snapped as he circled Gaara for the 23rd time, not that the red head was counting.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gaara asked his elder brother.

"It's the best idea ever!" Kankurou stated proudly. "Now clasp your hands together!"

Gaara did as he was told, clasping his hands behind his back as Kankurou instructed.

The elder boy stepped back from his master peace and grinned before approaching Gaara and making a 'minor' adjustment to his pants.

"Can't you think of anything else I can give her?" Gaara whined.

"Well what does she like?" Kankurou asked taking a seat on his bed.

"Cat's." Gaara began.

"You got her two a few years ago." Kankurou replied.

"Uh she likes the color white." Gaara said thoughtfully.

"You got her a pair of white shoes for Christmas." Kankurou said shooting down his younger brothers hopes. "What else?"

"Uh…" Gaara racked his brain but all he was drawing was blanks.

"Geez you've guys been married for over a year and that's all you know?" Kankurou snorted.

"So?" Gaara said defensive.

"So…you better go with my idea then." Kankurou replied logically.

Gaara was about to protest again when Kankurou cut him off.

"Remember what happened that last time you dressed up for a present?" Kankurou asked.

Flash Back

Hinata sat in their room brushing out her damp hair. She sighed as she looked at her reflection today was her one year marriage anniversary with Gaara and although she had given him a present she still had gotten nothing in return. She didn't want to seem selfish but everything she had ever heard made it seem like she should be selfish. That she should be angry he hadn't gotten her a present. There was a knock at the door and she stood from the bed before opening the door wide. She gasped at what she saw.

"Happy anniversary." Gaara grumbled, his cheeks turning red.

Hinata started to laugh before clasping a hand over her mouth, but her giggles were still heard. Gaara pushed his way into their room and lay down on their bed, crossing his arms.

"What…? Why…? Oh Gaara!" Hinata said in between bursts of laughter.

"I told Kankurou this was ridiculous!" Gaara sneered. "I knew I should have just gotten you the necklace."

Hinata was still laughing. She clutched her sides as she looked at her husband; her neat hair was now disheveled.

"I'm gonna take this off." He stated trying to get up but not being able to because his costume was too bulky.

Hinata watched him roll around on the bed trying to get up before bursting into tears because it was just so funny. Gaara lay on his back, giving up, embarrassed and tired.

"Please help me." He said softly.

Hinata's laugh immediately stopped as she approached him a sweet sincere smile adorned her features before she brushed a few strands of red hair from his eyes. In a few minutes Gaara was back on his feet and waddling towards the bathroom but Hinata stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To take this ridiculous thing off!" Gaara snapped.

"Don't." Hinata said seriously.

"What?" Gaara asked, turning around. "Why?"

"Because I like it." She said standing and grabbing one of his hands.

"If this is gonna involve some twisted fantasy I am not going to be involved." Gaara warned.

"Eww!" Hinata grimaced. "I just think you are the most adorable thing I've seen in my life."

She led him to the bed and helped him get into a comfortable position, after making sure he wasn't going anywhere she rushed away.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked worriedly.

But before he got his verbal answer there was a flash and another giggle.

"Did you just take a picture of me!?" Gaara cried out in alarm.

"Yup." She said looking at the newly developed picture.

He was lying on the bed in a big fluffy panda costume. The only visible part of him was his face and a little bit of his red spiky hair that poked out from underneath the hood. She climbed into bed with him and wrapped her arms around his waist before getting comfortable.

"Arigotou Panda-kun. You can take it off first thing tomorrow."

Gaara sighed but agreed letting his wife fall asleep on his chest.

End Flash Back

"But this is different!" Gaara defended.

"It's only different if you let it be different!" Kankurou countered before standing and putting a party hat on his brother's head. "Time to work your magic skippy."

Gaara allowed himself to be led out into the hall and in a few moments he was standing in front of his bedroom door where there were numerous feminine giggles coming from inside.

"Kankurou!" Gaara cried out in slight panic. "She has her friends over!"

Kankurou grinned before shrugging and knocking on the door and rushing back to his room.

"I guess I forgot to tell you!" Kankurou cackled.

Gaara was about to go after him when the door opened. He turned abruptly seeing his sister looking at him skeptically. She then grinned maniacally.

"Hinata, you got a package for your birthday, should I bring it in?" Temari asked.

"Sure." Hinata said from somewhere inside.

Gaara shook his head in alarm but Temari grabbed the ribbon wrapped around his torso and dragged him inside. He was assaulted with catcalls and whoops as everyone took a good long look at him. His cheeks became red and he glanced at his wife whose mouth was slightly open and her face was the color of a tomato. He stood in the middle of his bed room clad in only his boxers with hearts and a thick red ribbon. It was wrapped around his entire chest cavity and bound his hands together in a huge bow. The yellow party hat on his head said only two words: 'Unwrap me.'

"Now now ladies." Temari said, shielding her brother from anymore lustful glances. "Remember he is for the birthday girl."

All eyes flew to Hinata whose face was now even redder then before. There were hoots and cries of congratulations as Sakura pushed Hinata toward Temari and Gaara.

"What do you gals say?" Temari asked, grasping Hinata's arm and keeping a firm grip on the ribbon around Gaara. "Should we let her enjoy her birthday present?"

There were calls of approval and Temari nodded before walking towards the door, the group of girls following close behind. She opened and dragged the two down the hall until they came to a room and the blonde bombshell kicked the door open. Pushing both of them inside she winked.

"Hope you enjoy your present Hinata."

Gaara and Hinata stood in the room in silent confusion pondering what just happened. Hinata looked over at Gaara and stared at him for a few minutes.

"I'll guess I'll be going now." He began but was pulled back by Hinata who smiled.

"That's not fair." She pouted.

Gaara looked at her blushing even more then before as his wife placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're my present and I intend to…" she began getting on her tiptoes and pulled off his hat. "Unwrap you." She showed him the suggestive words on the hat and giggled.

Gaara gulped.

**A/N: You may get whatever you want from that ending. Happy birthday Hinata!**


End file.
